Security may become important for electronic devices and services. As security increases in importance, innovators are looking to new or different forms of authentication. One form of authentication may include biometric authentication. Biometric authentication may include measuring and authenticating a user's identity via a unique biometric characteristic. The unique biometric characteristics may include one or more of a user's fingerprints, iris, veins, DNA, etc. Biometric authentication may have the advantage of allowing users to be authenticated without having to remember a password.